Imagine and Believe
by The Blue Twin
Summary: After Pitch was defeated,the Man in the Moon appointed a new Guardian,The Guardian of Imagination.A year after being re-born,Elsa still doesn't remember her life before.But that doesn't matter,as there are more important things like protecting the children,getting them to believe in her,a new enemy and a crush she has on a certain Frost. Stole the name Elsa from Frozen.Whoops!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I don't remember my life before becoming a Guardian. All I remember is being dead before awakening thanks to the Man in the Moon. I remember this all like it was yesterday.

_"Hey...hey wake up. Its okay to open your eyes now…" A calm, soothing voice called to me from the darkness behind my closed eye lids. I gently began to open them, the bright light of day painful, since I had already grown so used to the dark. I sat up too quickly, resulting in a sharp pain in the side of my head._

_ "Whoa, whoa, easy there tiger. Don't strain yourself." I looked to my side into a pair of startling blue eyes, the color of the light dancing off snowflakes. His hair was as white as snow, his skin pale like winter itself. He was sporting a simple dark blue hoodie with frost collecting on the collar in patches and brown pants that frayed just above the ankle. And no shoes. And he held a staff in one hand that had a g-shape at the top and had frost collecting here and there._

_ "Where am I? Who are you? What happened?" All the questions came tumbling out at once._

_ "My name is Jack Frost. I found you right outside this place, North's home. All will be explained later, but all you really need to know is that you're a Guardian now. The Guardian of Imagination."_

_ I looked into his eyes, to find some trace of a lie, but all I saw was pure honesty. But I still needed to _see.

_ I smiled. "Prove it."_

_ He grinned back, standing up and holding out his hand, "With pleasure, my lady."_

I smirked at the memory. After that, Jack took me to the other Guardians where they sat me down and explained everything about being one, including our purpose and introducing me to the whole group where I quickly became part of their family.

Strangely, I believed them. I didn't think once that it was all a dream, and just went along with it. And after, when they were done with their tales was I allowed to my room. I looked in the vanity mirror was placed on the dark wood surface. My hair was long and straight, black as night. My eyes were a vibrant green and my skin clear and perfect. They explained that my outside appearance would never change, as I was an immortal now. I was a part of the Guardians.

I was appointed the Guardian of Imagination. And my powers were up to me to discover, without any help. I remembered closing my eyes and willing something to happen anything and when nothing did, I became frustrated. I was so angry, that I thought of my emotion as a bright flame. And I was surprised when I saw a large flame appear before my eyes. It was then I knew that my powers originated from what I was named for. My imagination created my power.

And from there on out, it was a piece of cake figuring out my powers.

Now, it had been about a year since my Guardianship, and I had grown close to everyone, especially Jack Frost. Because my abilities let me do whatever I wanted, it was easy keeping up with him and his free spirit. We spent so much time together, it was strange to be apart for more than a few days.

Currently, Jack was preparing to bring winter to the east coast of America, and he was attempting to drag me along.

"Please Elsie, please come with me? I promise it'll be so much fun!" Jack was flying around me as I walked to my room. I already knew that I was going to go, but I liked to tease him sometimes.

"I don't know. What if my talents are needed elsewhere?..." I trailed off, feigning interest in my own schedule, which had nothing planned.

"Pretty please?" He flew right in my path, giving me no choice but to look into his crystal blue eyes which were now doing the puppy dog look. He looked so adorable and innocent.

I sighed, pretending defeat. "Fine, fine, you big baby. I'll come along." I giggled as he whooped in joy and did a backflip in the air. Show off. He was the only one that could fly on whim. He came in my room with me, which was no big surprise as he had seen my room plenty of times. He lay stretched out on my bed, staff lying on his belly.

I flipped my long hair over one shoulder. "So when do we set off?" I asked as I picked up chocolate wrappers from my floor from the other night. Bunny was always giving me little treats here and there. I was about to throw them away when I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist and carry me to my window. "We set off now!"

"Jack-Jack! Put me down! What the hell?" I yelled at him. He didn't loosen his grip, but merely chuckled as he flew off into the sky, me in his arms. God, he knew how much I hated heights. We jumped out the window, the wind swiftly carrying us to our unknown destination, so Jack could bring his winter happiness to the little boys and girls.

We flew for what seemed like hours, but was probably only about twenty minutes, as it hardly takes any time at all for us Guardians to travel about. It was night time where we were, the town lit up by the few streetlamps and the occasional window glowing with light, probably parents staying up late to read a book. We didn't have to worry about being caught, for no one but those that believed could see us. I glanced at Jack, who was practically jumping with joy at the prospect of bringing snow to this seemingly dull town.

"What do you say Elsie? Should we give the kids a snow day?" He said excitedly.

I grinned at him. "Why not? They've waited long enough." He nodded his head and lifted his staff. Nothing happened at first, but after a few moments, the frost that lay in patches here and there began to grow, until it reached the top. The very tip of the staff began to glow a bright blue, like Jack's eyes and before I knew it, snow was falling softly, slowly increasing its pace until it was a steady downfall.

I remember one of my first nights out with Jack Frost, a few days after I had begun discovering my powers.

_ The snow was falling gently, the small flakes gathering up slowly in mounds on the ground. Jack was flying around, frosting people's windows here and there. I, on the other hand, was trying to test out another object to conquer up. I was trying to create my own snow._

_ I remember closing my eyes and dreaming really, really hard of the snow. How white and cold it was, yet breathtakingly beautiful. How much fun it is to jump around and play in it. And when I opened my eyes, I was disappointed, sad, that the snow was falling just the same._

_ Jack came over to me, looking confused. "What were you trying to do?"_

_ I looked down, embarrassed to tell him, a blush creeping over my face. "I was trying to make my own snow, but it didn't work."_

_ I was surprised when he didn't laugh at me or mock me. Instead, he took a seat beside me and said, "Maybe you can't make the snow because you're taking your title too literally. There are certain things that maybe your imagination won't manifest, like the weather. Remember, our powers were given to us to help protect and make the children happy. So think of your powers in terms of the kids and not you."_

_ From that day on, Jack and I grew very close._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was sitting on one of the rooftops near the town square, watching Jack play with a group of kids that recently started believing in him, playing with my own magic absentmindedly. I could hear their giggles and shouts of joy, bringing a smile to my own face. Even though it had been a year, I still hadn't gotten one kid to believe in me, which means I was pretty much left alone. It saddened me, but I knew that I had to be patient.

Looking down at my hands, I imagined a couple dancing in the snow together. I watched as my hands lit up, shining a blue color as two basic figurines took place on my palm and danced together, while soft, snow-like items fell around them. They danced and danced around my palm. I soon grew tired of watching them and let them fade away, slightly jealous. I never learned how to dance, at least from what I know. I once tried, in the privacy of my room and ended up tripping on my own feet!

"Hey, Elsa why do you look so down in the dumps?" Jack said, floating up in front of me, grinning, his blue eyes worried looking.

"Oh nothing really. Just uh, testing out some new stuff. Guess I got a little too focused." My cheeks flushed with shyness, it was embarrassing to admit anything more than that. I quickly changed the subject. "Where are the kids going?"

"Oh, I told them to meet me by the lake. We're going to ice skate. Wanna join?" he smiled his usual mischievous grin, his eyes begging me to join him.

Probably should mention here that I don't know how to ice skate either. Anything that required fancy footwork wasn't in my norm, whether I was a Guardian or not. "Uh, maybe some other time…I, um…have stuff to do?" Nice. Real convincing Elsa.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" His eyes showed that he didn't buy it and quickly changed to that adorable puppy face he knew I couldn't resist. I sighed and gave in, like always. "Fine, fine. But I'm not ice skating." He shrugged and grabbed my hand. He was icy cold, but it was something I was used to. After a year of constantly traveling with him as he brought winter to everyone, you learn to adjust.

We flew to a small lake in a clearing, not too far from the town. The kids were already there, ice skating away. He put me down and I sat on a nearby log and watched as the kids yelped in joy when he walked over. He immediately jumped on the ice and bladed across and around, preforming professional tricks while all the kids looked on in awe. Well almost all of them. All except one.

She was small, about six with short brown hair and large chestnut eyes. Her freckles were dark and prominent, dancing across her cheeks and nose. She was bundled up, her ice skates in her hands. And she was looking dead at me.

At first, I thought maybe she was looking at something behind me, but when I turned around and saw nothing there, I knew she could probably see me.

I gulped before asking, "Can you see me? Or hear me?"

She nodded, smiling. My eyes widened. "Really?"

She came closer, until she was right beside me. "Yeah, of course I can. Jack said he brought a friend along, but no one believed him. They said he was tricking them. But I know Jack doesn't lie so I just believed."

I jumped in joy. "Wow! You're the first person to ever see me! And hear me! It's been awhile since I talked to someone other than the Guardians."

It was her turn for her eyes to widen. "Are you a Guardian?" I nodded my head and bowed. "I am Elsa, the Guardian of Imagination at your service." She smiled from ear to ear and bowed back.

"My name is Crystal." I smiled. I can't believe it! My first believer!

"Hey Crystal, do you want me to show you a trick?" She nodded excitedly. She put down her skates and took the spot beside me on the log. I motioned for her to hold out her hand and she complied, placing it in mine. I was a bit surprised at the amount of warmth she had, then again, it had been a long time since I had any connection with humans.

I waited until my pounding heart had slowed down before closing my eyes and concentrating. I pictured a baby deer running through the woods, looking for spring water in this cold with the snow covering the path in the forest. I opened my eyes as a green dust swirled around and the deer popped in Crystal's hand. It was small and ran around her palm as if actually heading somewhere. Crystal squealed in delight, watching with her innocent eyes. I smiled as I watched her, looking over at Jack who was still ice skating. He caught my eye and smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

I had finally gotten my first believer.

After three hours of showing picture after picture, and even manifesting a piano to play some songs for Crystal, she had to go home, along with the other kids. They left with big smiles and pink cheeks. But before she left, Crystal gave me a hug.

"Will I see you again Elsa?" She looked into my eyes, hopeful.

I giggled. "Of course. Winter only just started and Jack is kind of my only ride home."

She grinned. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She kept her grin as she waved goodbye and ran home, where her mother was waiting. I watched as her mother scooped her up in her arms and carried her in, where Crystal was gesturing wildly, telling her about her day.

"You finally got one huh?" I looked over at Jack, who was sitting on the log where I was just sitting minutes ago.

"Yeah. It made me really happy. And I should thank you. If you hadn't said anything, she probably wouldn't have been aware that you weren't alone." He waved me off.

"Don't worry about it." He got up and walked back to the lake, skating some more. "You know, you didn't get a chance to skate today…" he trailed off, eyebrows raised in suggestion.

I shook my head. "I'm good Jack." I really didn't want him to find out I couldn't skate. He would only laugh at me and mock me forever.

"Aw, come on. What's the point in freezing the lake if you aren't going to skate on it?"

"A bunch of people already skated on it, so it isn't a waste."

"That's not what I meant." Jack looked at me, confused on why I always turned him down to skate. "What's wrong? Why don't you ever want to skate?"

I shrugged, trying to be indifferent. "I just….skating isn't my thing."

He grinned. "Don't try and play me like that. Skating isn't your thing? You're the Guardian of Imagination, surely you've imagined skating on a rink before." It's true. I've always wanted to see what it's like to skate.

I turned around, heading towards the rooftop on the abandoned house we made our shelter. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm heading back. Have fun Jack." I could hear him continue to skate and thought I had gotten off scot-free. But when I reached the door of the house, I noticed it had gotten quiet. I turned around back to the lake to find no one there.

"Jack, if you're trying to scare me…." I yelled out into the night, having no need to keep my voice down. I looked all around, even up in the sky and found no trace of my white-haired friend. "Jack?"

"Someone call me?" I felt cold breath on my neck and a voice whisper low in my ear. I jumped and my throat let out a little yelp. When I turned and saw his grinning face, I could feel my face flush red.

"Jackson Overland Frost! What in the world do you think you are doing?" I practically yelled. He chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Trying to get you to go skating with me. You always turn me down…" His eyes looked sad and I felt bad. It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to skate, I just didn't know _how._

He pulled me toward the lake while I tried every excuse in the book. We may both be immortal Guardians, but Jack was still physically stronger than me, after 300 years' worth of snowball fights. When we got to the edge I finally gave in. There was no way I would be able to hide it at this point.

"Jack, Jack I really can't skate because-because I don't know how!" I managed to blurt out. I felt him come to a halt and look at me, puzzled.

"You…you don't know how to skate?" I shook my head, my blush returning. He let go of my arm and flew right in my face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at the ground, "I didn't say anything because it was embarrassing. You try telling the Spirit of Winter you can't ice skate and see how it feels." I crossed my arms. I could feel his gaze on me.

I was surprised when he didn't start busting out laughing but instead took one of my hands and with his other hand, tilted my face up. I almost yelped at how close we were.

"Then let me teach you, free of charge." He smiled and let go of my face, instead using that hand to add blades to the bottoms of my black boots. I wobbled a bit, but Jack didn't let go.

He stepped back onto the ice and guided me toward it. "The important thing is to not stare at your feet the entire time but at your surroundings. Balance yourself by your weight. The first few steps are always hard, trying to stay upright and all, but don't quit. Keep trying until you get it." He spoke gently, like I was one of the kids he so enjoyed playing with. I kept my eyes on the tree across the lake and stepped on, one foot at a time. I wobbled and almost fell, but Jack caught me and put me upright again. "Keep trying. I won't let you fall." He whispered.

Eventually, I was able to glide slowly on the lake, one foot at a time. Jack stayed by me, not getting impatient when I grabbed him as I was about to fall. He slowly began loosening his grip until I was skating on my own, slow, but skating.

I picked up the pace after a while and soon was gliding swiftly on the lake, smiling brightly at Jack, who was moving a lot faster than me on the lake surface.

"There you go Elsie. See, it's not that bad. You should've told me sooner and you could've been a pro by now," he grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I was surprised at how much fun I was having, skating under the moonlight with Jack.

"Is there anything else you're bad at?" I looked to find him skating beside me, matching my pace. I sighed, figuring I might as well tell him now. "Well if you must know, I am a terrible dancer. I can play any instrument at any tempo but tell me to get up and dance? Forget it. Two left feet." He chuckled at this.

"Well I, on the other hand, am an excellent dancer." I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't picture Jack, in his hoodie and bare feet, dancing at all.

"Hey, don't forget I've been alive for 300 years. I learn a few things." I rolled my eyes as he took my hands and we spun in a circle, me squealing while he laughed.

And right above us, though I blocked it out at the time, was the moon who was smiling down at us. A big happy smile, showing love and pride at his fellow Guardians.


End file.
